1. Field of the Invention
The invention is broadly directed to games, and more specifically to educational games or games of skill used by one or more players for enjoyment and instructional purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist a large variety of game categories including card games, board games, multi-player games, single-player games, arcade games, computer games, and the like. A popular game category is educational games, which have a dual purpose of teaching a particular skill while providing enjoyment and competition for the user/player.
Educational games cover a wide variety of subjects, including math, science, language, history, and reading. For example, in a version of a popular mathematical game, the players are presented with four numbers. Using the mathematical operations of addition, subtraction, multiplication and division, the four numbers must be combined to equal a target value of 24. The 24(copyright) game is adept at teaching certain patterns related to the mathematical operations leading to a target value of 24, because the players know that the ultimate result will always be 24. There are multiple versions of the 24(copyright) game with various skill levels, with different versions of the game emphasizing different mathematical operations, different target numbers, or using fractions instead of integers.
Other math games, such as 1-2-3 OY! and 13 Dice, provide a degree of randomness with regard to how the initial target number is determined, either through using a deck of numbered cards, or rolling one or more numbered dice.
For each of the above games, the objective is the same. Combine a base set of numbers and a sequence of mathematical operations to attain the target value. In some cases, the base set of numbers is pre-selected to ensure there is at least one mathematical solution to every round. In other cases, if the target value cannot be reached, a new target value is selected and the game continues.
The above games and others of this genre emphasize finding the right answer (i.e., the target value), or determining that the target value cannot be reached. These games all provide valuable skill development in mathematical operations, number patterns, and mental math calculations.
However, there exists a need for a mathematical game that introduces a third aspect or level of complexity into the fabric of the game, namely, the need to look for the closest solution to a target number, in addition to the possibilities of attaining or not attaining the target number.
The present invention is directed to an educational game, and an object of the invention is to teach math computational skills, or mental math, in a way that is fun and competitive.
It is another object of the present invention to create unpredictability or randomness in the target value, the calculating numbers used to achieve the target value, or both, to further enhance math computational skills.
It is still another object of the present invention to create an environment where a particular randomly selected target value is unattainable, but a winner is determined by achieving a value that most closely approximates the random target value.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides for a method of playing a mathematical game to calculate a target value. The method broadly includes (i) generating the target value randomly, (ii) generating a plurality of calculating numbers to be used to calculate the target value, and (iii) calculating, by a first player, an initial solution that is equal to the target value, by combining the calculating numbers with any combination of a plurality of mathematical operations in accordance with order of operations rules.
If the calculating step fails to attain the initial solution equal to the target value, then an alternate solution is attained by the first player that approximates the target value. The second player then uses the previously generated calculating numbers, with a second different combination of the plurality of mathematical operations, to calculate a second solution that is equal to the target value, or more closely approximates the target value than the first player. The game continues until the target value is attained, or a final value is attained that most closely approximates the target value. Alternatively, the game could end based on the expiration of a predetermined time period.
The calculating numbers also can be generated randomly, and the plurality of mathematical operations includes addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, powers and roots. In addition, the target value and calculating numbers could be drawn from the rational numbers, examples of which include whole numbers, mixed numbers, negative numbers, and fractions.
The target value, although still randomly generated, may be restricted to a pre-defined range of values to facilitate training exercises in patterns associated with one or more of the mathematical operations. By scoring the training exercises, one can quantify a proficiency level value in mathematical computational skills for each player in a tournament. The competing players in a tournament can be grouped according to the same or different proficiency level values.